For the one I love
by Mysteriousreader1990
Summary: James Potter and Lily Evans are two very different people who are about to be transported into the future for reasons unbeknown to themselves. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger two people that were so close it was a mystery as to why they weren't a couple. Suddenly thurst together, can these drastic events finally bring these two couples together?


**Prologue: "Eugh… Potter, you're impossible!"**

**James Potter and Lily Evans are two very different people who are about to be transported into the future for reasons unbeknown to themselves. Harry Potter and Hermione Granger two people that were so close it was a mystery as to why they weren't a couple. Harry one night receives some shocking news and is at a loss as to what to do. Can these drastic events finally bring these two couples together?**

**After yet another fight between James and Lily, Dumbledore does something that will either end in disaster or change the course of their lives.**

**A.N. Right guys I originally posted this story on another site, and despite getting good reviews, and quite a few reads, the interest has died down on it. So I decided to post it here and see how it does. There is five chapters, (prologue and chapters 1-4) and I'll see how it goes before I decide to post any new material. I own nothing but the plot. Time travelling story about finding love. Very A.U. The plot may seem a tad drastic and a bit unbelievable at times, but it's A.U...and just, what if? Give it a chance, please?**

Lily Marie Evans is a young adult who attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. She is a muggle born witch who is also a very smart, talented, well behaved and very beautiful. James Clifford Potter is also a young adult who attends Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. He is a pureblood wizard who is also a smart, talented and a very handsome wizard, although he is quite misbehaved. Two polar opposites but then again they do say that opposites attract, don't they? Well in James Potter's case they do. Yes. James Potter is hopelessly in love with Lily Evans and has been for two years now. It was her beauty that captured him, not just her outside beauty. No. Even though with her almost translucent skin, dark Auburn hair and stunningly bright green eyes were a very nice plus, it was her inner beauty that James admired the most. Her kind nature and the fact that she was always willing to help others no matter what house they came from; she had the ability to see good in everyone, that's what made James become so helplessly in love with her.

Lily on the other hand couldn't stand to be around James most of the time, even though she could see the good in him, the bad rule breaking pranks far outweighed the good stuff. Lily hated rule breakers, and people who bullied others for fun. James however had changed his ways and calmed down somewhat considerably it wasn't enough for Lily. Why? She did not know. She just desperately wanted James Potter to be a good student, and he was academically, but she couldn't see past his previous bad acts. Lily had to admit to herself that she was indeed very attracted to James Potter, his raven black hair that stuck up oddly was just too cute to ignore, his deep hazel eyes were so intense that most of the time she found it hard to look away from them and his olive skin that looked so soft it was hard for her not to touch. Yet his rule breaking pranks had left a lasting impression on her, she could not ignore the childish boy that he used to be.

It was the 1st of September 1977 and the two students had just got off the train that took them from Kings Cross Station to Hogwarts along with their friends they took two separate carriages up to the castle. They laughed, talked and enjoyed the extravagant feast that was cooked up by the Hogwarts elves they enjoyed the merriment until it came to the announcements.

"Welcome to another glorious year." The Headmaster, Professor Dumbledore said addressing the entire student body. "I am sure most of you have a fantastic summer but I do warn, it is not too last, for dark times lay ahead," he continued, muttering broke out amongst the students as he took a long pause.

"We need to stick together in these dark times, for if we divide, then he becomes stronger," he added. Some students nodded at the reference others stared blankly at the old Headmaster. "On a lighter note I will announce your new Head boy and Head girl," he said, changing the topic all together, much to the confusion of the students.

"I am delighted to say that they are from the same house and I'm sure they will rise to the challenge, please give a warm clap to Mr James Potter and Miss Lily Evans of Gryffindor." Shocked Lily tuned out and missed the rest of the speech. James Potter, head boy? It was confirmed poor old Professor Dumbledore had finally lost the plot.

"So Evans, you and me head boy and head girl, what do you think of that?" Potter said with a cheeky grin that Lily had to admit was very cute.

"He's lost the plot." Lily replied still clearly stunned.

"That's not very nice Lily pop."

"Don't call me Lily pop," she said through gritted teeth.

"Maybe you'll finally get a date James." Remus put in unhelpfully before merrily walking off.

"I'd rather date the giant squid!" Lily called after him.

"The giant squid is female; I didn't know you swung that way." Sirius piped in. James elbowed him in return.

"Come on Lily you know were meant to be together, it's written in the stars."

"I knew that coaxing you into taking Astronomy and Divination would come back on me one day."

"Lily you know its destiny."

"Is not," she said rather frustrated.

"Is too,"

"Is not,"

"Is too,"

"Eugh…Potter, you're impossible!" Lily yelled after five minutes of is not, is too. She stood up and stormed out of the dining room in a huff. Neither of them was aware that Dumbledore was watching their exchange carefully. Noting to himself that he had to take drastic action to bring the couple together otherwise the consequences were too dire to comprehend.

Sometime later when Lily felt that she had calmed down enough to talk to Potter only then did she emerge from her room. Much to Lily's dismay her and Potter had to share the Heads private quarters which contained a joint common room and two large bedrooms each with en suites.

She sighed as she mentally prepared herself to talk to Potter, not that she wanted to of course but they were supposed to be living together for the next year and also working closely together so she thought she'd better start by trying to defuse the situation. Needs must and all that crap. Why couldn't Remus have been head boy instead? Although she was not too sure she wanted him to be one either. After the little 'funny' comment he made earlier…Potter was such a bad influence on him.

She slowly descended the stairs that led up to her room but as she got closer she could hear the voice of James and three other boys, no guesses for who they were, all laughing loudly about something. Feeling far too tired to be dealing with them she marched down the stairs to tell them off.

"Potter, it's time your friends left," she said in a clearly irritated voice.

"OK, I was just giving them a grand tour and well we got to talking," he replied smoothly.

"Fine but it's late and you know they shouldn't be out of the common room at this time of night," she said with a much calmer tone. He nodded and escorted the boys out with the promise that he'll see them tomorrow. Lily had to admit she was quite surprised that James done what she had asked with no argument. She had just turned back round to go back to bed when she saw Dumbledore's phoenix perched upon the armchair.

"Potter, did you let Professor Dumbledore's bird in?" she asked.

"No," he replied shaking his head in confusion. "Professor Dumbledore never ceases to amaze me though," he added. He walked over to the bird and untied the note that was attached to his leg, the bird let out a soft musical tune before disappearing. James looked at Lily they both wore the same stunned expression. He opened the letter and read it and then handed it to Lily clearly confused.

_Dear Lily and James,_

_It is of utmost importance that you come to my office immediately. Please use James' invisibility cloak as cover._

_Kind Regards, Professor Dumbledore._

"You have an invisibility cloak?" Lily asked somewhat astounded.

"Lily, could you please concentrate on the bigger picture here. Its quarter past midnight and Professor Dumbledore has requested to see us immediately."

"Oh, yeah right, sorry, bigger picture. Where's your cloak?"

"In my trunk I'll go and get it now." he replied and dashed off coming back a minute later.

"It's a bit small," she commented when he returned.

"I know which means we will have to crouch down a bit and walk closely together," he replied. She sighed and did as she was told; she decided to walk in front. This of course made James very happy; she was so close to him he could smell the scent of the sweet strawberry shampoo that she used in her hair.

They walked like that in silence until they reached the steps leading up to Dumbledore's office.

Just as they were about to ascend up them Lily lurched forward and loudly whispered 'bugger'.

"What?" James asked in a whisper.

"I stubbed my toe," she replied which caused James to roll his eyes. He pulled off the cloak and tucked into the inside pocket of his robes.

"I think it's safe for enough for us to walk without it." James said in answer to her questioning stare. Lily just nodded in reply and continued up the stairs, once at the top she gave three gentle knocks and awaited an answer. However no answer came but the door swung open.

"Ah Miss Evans, Mr Potter, I take it you received my message." Professor Dumbledore greeted as they slowly stepped into his office.

"Yes sir, although your message was very short and we are somewhat concerned," Lily replied sitting on the chair in front of his desk and James stood beside her.

"Well Miss Evans, it has come to my attention over recent years that there is quite a lot of bad friction between Mr Potter and yourself as I'm sure you may know."

"Yes sir, we are trying to work towards improving that sir," she replied.

"As I have noticed however I am afraid that a few simple kind words are not enough. I have a rather difficult task for you both and I ask that you consider it carefully, because if it fails the consequences are too dire to consider."

"What type of task sir?" James asked clearly as worried as Lily.

"Yes, that is the difficult part. Unfortunately I am unable to explain the full details as you have to figure out the purpose of this task yourselves. I am however allowed to tell you that you will travel to the future, twenty years into the future, to complete this task."

"We have to travel into the future?" Lily asked disbelievingly. "But sir, what about our friends and our families, what are we going to tell them?"

"You will tell them nothing. You will be away for one year, but to us you'll only be gone for one hour," he explained.

"How does that work sir?" Lily asked.

"That's the way time turners work Miss Evans it's the beauty of magic," he replied, evasive as always. "I am sure you're both aware of Voldemort. Yes?" he asked and they both nodded.

"When you arrive in the future you will help a boy who has the power to vanquish the dark lord. I cannot tell you why this boy has to do this, but you two are connected to him and he is in dire need of your help. I know it's a terrible lot to ask, but it needs to be done."

James stood still for a while thinking, he was very cautious of this 'mission'. Dumbledore wanted him to travel to the future with Lily to help a stranger, who he has a connection to, kill the most powerful Dark Lord there ever was. Lily was right Dumbledore had lost the plot. Yet if he didn't do this then, by the sounds of it, the world will be in turmoil for eternity. It was a lot to take in and a very hard decision to make, but could he do it? He looked up to see Lily's beautiful almond shaped green eyes staring back at him. _"Do it. For the one you love."_ He blinked and looked up and Dumbledore. "I'll do it," he said nervously, but somewhat strongly, and regained eye contact with Lily. She seemed shocked at his agreement.

"Miss Evans?" Professor Dumbledore asked awaiting her answer but she held James' gaze. Something was telling her to go along with it, she felt like with James there she would be safe. 'Please,' he mouthed to her, she saw something in his eyes right then that she had never seen before and before she realized what she was doing she found herself nodding her head.

"I'll do it too," she said looking at Dumbledore.

"Thank you both, you have made the right choice. Though it may not seem like it now. As I previously said you will be sent twenty years a head where my older self will explain a few more things to you OK?" he asked and they both nodded. "Good now if you both come over here and place this time turner around you necks. Good. Now Miss Evans could you be so kind as to turn this dial twenty times clockwise and twenty times anti-clockwise." Lily took the time turner out of Professor Dumbledore's hand. "Good luck to both of you," he added and stepped back. She looked at James who gave her a reassuring nod and with a deep breath she followed Dumbledore's instructions. Less than thirty seconds later and with a gust of wind they were gone.

**A.N Hello I got the inspiration for this story and decided to jot it down. I just want explain that the reason that James and Lily willingly agreed to this mission because something with in them told them that they need to do it. They are doing crazy things for the one they love, which is the whole point of the story. I'm rather hoping you'll like it of course you can tell me by reviewing in that little box down below ;-) **


End file.
